1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new use of Funori, which is known to be one kind of red seaweed. In general, Funori is used to be mixed with wall soils or to form tablets of medicine. In addition, Funori is used as a combining material or as a washing agent of Japanese clothes from ancient times.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, Funori is known to use a healthy food or to have cancer suppressing properties and anti-oxidant properties. However, Funori is not known to have HIV-inhibiting function.
The inventor have performed a long period of research and accumulated experiences, to show the fact that a Funori exhibits some particular anti-virus activity. AIDS (Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome) is a serious disease that leads the patients to death, therefore it is a remarkable problem of modern society. It is known that the disease is caused by the infection of HIV (Human Inmunodeficiency Virus), which is a retrovirus. The first step of the infection is adherence of this virus to human T.sub.4 lymphocyte, succeeded by consecutive infection of other lymphocyte to disrupt immune system of its host.
That is, if the inhibition of the adherence of HIV to human lymphocyte or the inhibition of the activity of a substance essential for HIV proliferation could be achieved, it would give a novel mean for the inhibition of AIDS. Moreover, it would be also effective for other immune diseases, such as tetanus or collagen disease.
According to the knowledge described above, the aim of this invention is to provide a new method of using Funori, which enables the treatment of immune disease, based on the RBM (Biological Response Modifier) effect of Funori.